1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus including a plurality of contact terminals and a terminal module for the recording apparatus.
2. Related Art
Hitherto, as a terminal module of a recording apparatus, a connector of JP-A-2000-208184 has become known. The connector includes a plurality of contacts accommodated in a housing. That is, the housing includes a plurality of slits in an arrangement direction, and the contacts are respectively inserted into the corresponding slits. The contact includes a contact arm and a contact portion at the tip end of the contact arm, and the contact portion is pressed against a terminal of a circuit board of a cartridge so as to bend the contact arm for electrical connection.
However, since the cartridge connected to the connector is detachable from the recording apparatus, when the cartridge is detached and disconnected from the recording apparatus, foreign matter such as paper dust may be adhered to the wall surface thereof. Such foreign matter may infiltrate between the circuit board of the cartridge and the contact of the connector when the cartridge is mounted in the recording apparatus, and there may be a problem that electrical connection failure occurs.